Even's Tale
by gttorres
Summary: Even, apprentice to Ansem the Wise, never had the heart to speak about his friendship with his now-deceased friends, Gavril and Verena, to their young orphaned son, Ienzo. But that all changes one afternoon.
1. Memories

The sky was impossibly pink that morning in Radiant Garden. Not a single cloud floated high above the city of light. Tiers of sparkling water spewed from fountains to such great heights that the bursts of water were visible above the rustic roofs of the little houses and shops around the sprawling town. The locals bustled through the cobblestone streets, going about their daily business.

The Marketplace was as busy and lively as usual. And for one entrepreneur, a busy marketplace was a good omen of a successful and profitable day.

"Ice cream!" yelled Scrooge McDuck. He stood next to a large red cooler, and held an ice cream popsicle in his hand. He waved it in the air, hoping to catch the attention of hungry customers. "Get yer ice cream right here for only 2 munny apiece!"

Shortly after, a lanky teenage boy came rushing up to Scrooge with eager sea-green eyes. He pulled out 4 munny from his pocket. Scrooge grinned.

"Well I'll be!" Scrooge said cheerfully. "It's me favorite customer!" Scrooge tipped his hat in salutation. "How goes ye, Lea? Out and about again with Isa, I presume?"

"Right on, Scrooge!" Lea replied. "Have you got the usual? The last time I came by, you said you'd sold out."

"Yer a lucky lad, Lea," said Scrooge. "I just have three more sea salt ice creams left in me cooler!" He pulled out the ice creams and handed them to Lea. "Here ye go, boy! Enjoy it before it melts!"

Lea dropped the munny in Scrooge's hand as he took the ice creams. "Thanks man! I guess that means I'd better go find Isa soon! I lost track of him in the marketplace. We were playing some ultimate Frisbee in the town center and we had to flee from this dude with an oversized toothpick after the Frisbee hit him. I haven't seen Isa since then. I'll talk to ya later!"

Scrooge waved as Lea ran off. Then he resumed business, calling out, over and over, in his loud Highlander voice, "Get yer ice cream right here, folks!" "Two munny for an ice cream!"

Two figures in white coats passed by across the street from where Scrooge had set up shop. One of the figures was a young boy of about ten or eleven years of age. He wore a long white lab coat that seemed too big for his small body, and blue clothing underneath it. He had messy gray-blue hair, some of which covered the right side of his face, leaving one of his blue eyes visible. The boy's companion was a tall man who also wore a long white lab coat over his clothes, and had bright green eyes and pale blond hair grown long, some of which framed both sides of his face.

Scrooge's cries had attracted the young boy's attention. His serene eyes were soon fixated on the blue colored ice cream that Scrooge held in his hand. It had been a while since he had something sweet to eat. The child stopped in his tracks, which prompted his older companion to do the same.

"Is there something wrong, Ienzo?" asked the man.

The boy shook his head. "No," he said quietly, still looking at the ice cream in Scrooge's hand.

"Well then come along. We have much to do today at the Crystal Fissure. Master Ansem will be expecting a good load of crystal samples from us this evening."

As the two of them started walking again, Ienzo tugged on his elder companion's sleeve. He was determined to have that ice cream.

"Even," said Ienzo, "Can I buy an ice cream to have for the walk, please?"

"Goodness, Ienzo, it's too early in the day to have something sweet!"

Ienzo frowned. He then looked up at Even with entreating eyes and asked, in a tiny voice, "Please, Even?"

Even looked at Scrooge's ice cream. The two of them really ought to get to work without delay, Even thought. But then again, the imploring look on Ienzo's face made it impossible for Even to say no.

Even sighed. He pulled out two pieces of munny from the pocket of his coat and deposited them onto Ienzo's tiny palm. Ienzo smiled at him in gratitude. Even quietly chuckled, and rubbed the boy's head affectionately with his hand, ruffling his hair. "Be quick, ok?"

Ienzo nodded obediently, and he ran across the street to where Scrooge stood. Even watched Ienzo from afar. He saw Scrooge happily take the munny from Ienzo and hand him the ice cream in exchange. Ienzo bit into the top of the ice cream.

"That's the last of my supply of sea salt ice cream! Delicious, isn't it laddie?" Even heard Scrooge say.

Ienzo nodded at Scrooge in reply. "Yes."

"Ye look awfully young to be walking around town on yer own," said Scrooge. "Have ye got yer mum or dad with ye?"

Ienzo shook his head. "No. But I'm with Even, over there." Ienzo turned to where Even was and pointed him out to Scrooge. "Even looks out for me."

Scrooge courteously tipped his hat to Even, who curtly nodded to him in response.

"Why don't ye run along now, boy? Yer friend looks like he's waiting for ye. Have a good day and enjoy your ice cream!"

Ienzo nodded, and he ran back to Even, ice cream in hand. "I'm here!" he said when he returned.

"Shall we go, then?" asked Even.

"Mm-hm!" Ienzo took another bite into his ice cream, and he and Even began set off for the Crystal Fissure.

* * *

><p>"You've probably spoilt your appetite for lunch now," joked Even as he and Ienzo walked down the long path of the Ravine Trail.<p>

"I don't think so!" said Ienzo, who tried to jump over every little crack on the ground he encountered. He then started running ahead, laughing innocently as he did. "You're going too slow, Even!" he said, almost as if he was reprimanding even.

Even made no attempt to quicken his pace. "It appears that ice cream also made you quite hyper, Ienzo. You're usually not one who I'd expect to make such a cheeky remark!"

"I am not hyper!" the boy retorted. But then he started running down the trail at a fast speed once more. "I'll race you to the Crystal Fissure Even! " He giggled mischievously as he ran.

"Ienzo, cut that out," Even said sternly.

"I'm going to win!"

"Ienzo? Ienzo, I don't—"

The boy ignored him completely. His tiny figure shrunk faster as the distance between him and Even grew. "Look at me! I'm winning!"

"Ienzo! I don't…Ienzo? Ienzo! I'm talking to...oh good grief! Wait! Ienzo, slow down! Ienzo! Ienzo!

The baffled scientist now found himself chasing after the hyperactive Ienzo.

* * *

><p>The sun was high at the center of the sky by the time Even and Ienzo had finished their day's worth of work. The two of them left the Crystal Fissure, each holding a sack full of crystal shards that they had extracted from the cavern.<p>

It was a long walk from the Crystal Fissure all the way back to the town. Little Ienzo dragged his feet. He had long calmed down from his morning sugar rush, but the long walk and hours of carving out crystal had worn him and his little feet out. He struggled to keep up with Even.

"My feet hurt," said Ienzo.

"We're almost home. I'm sure you can walk a little more," said Even.

Ienzo stopped in his tracks, unable to go on any further. "I can't! Please Even, can I rest for a minute? My feet are really sore right now."

Even looked around. He spotted some steps on the ground, located near the town's Bailey. Even took Ienzo there and the two of them sat down together to rest up.

Ienzo yawned.

"You've had quite a day," said Even.

"Yeah, but Master Ansem will be thrilled when he hears how hard I've been working today!" said Ienzo.

Even laughed. "I'm sure he will!"

"I'm one of his biggest helpers around the castle! He told me that once!"

"Well, he certainly does enjoy having you in his presence. Being ruler of Radiant Garden and conducting extensive research at the same time can be stressful, I can imagine…"

"Yeah…"

Just after Ienzo had finished talking, a group of four townspeople came walking past the fountain where the two apprentices sat. It was a family that had arrived- a man, a woman, and two little children. The woman held the little arms of her two tiny sons. Her husband's arm was affectionately linked around hers. Both the couple and their sons were laughing happily with each other as they walked together.

Ienzo watched the family with fascination—a fascination so deep that it had caught Even's attention.

"They seem to be very happy, don't they Ienzo?" said Even.

Ienzo nodded. That family was the happiest group of people he had ever seen in his life. The mother and father seemed so very much in love with each other, and their children looked so happy as their parents doted on them.

Ienzo tried not to care about what he saw. So what if he didn't have parents of his own? He'd barely gotten a chance to know them very well anyway-the time he had with them was short. But the very few memories Ienzo had of his parents had become so foggy now, and he found that it was becoming more and more difficult to remember anything about them as he got older. Perhaps that was a good thing, Ienzo believed, that he was starting to forget about them-so that the pain he felt whenever he thought about them would go away. But then again, the notion that he might one day forget everything about his mother and father back when they were alive frightened him so much. He didn't want that to happen to him-especially when the only vivid memory Ienzo had of his parents-one that he knew he could never forget but did not like to reminisce on-was of the very day he lost them.

Ienzo's eyes filled with tears. He rubbed them with his palm, so that the tears wouldn't spill from his eyes.

Ienzo sniffled. "Even?"

"Yes?" Even asked.

"Tell me...tell me again...how old was I when they...when dad and mom...?" He could barely finish his sentence.

Even paused for a moment. The deaths of Ienzo's parents had happened so long ago. Yet, to Even, it seemed like it had only been yesterday when it happened.

"You were four years old when you lost your parents." Even sighed. "It's shocking, actually, to think that they've been gone for six years now. I imagine you must be as shocked as I am too."

A tiny sob escaped from Ienzo. "Even," Ienzo began to say, with his voice quavering. "I can't...I can't remember them anymore!" He shut his eyes tightly. "But I...I don't want to forget about them! I don't want to be left with the memory of the day they died! I don't...I don't want to forget about them! But...but it's really happening and I don't know what to do!" A tiny tear fell from Ienzo's eye. He wiped it away, and sniffled his nose.

Even felt bad for the boy. To not have memories of the two people who brought him into the world must be, without a doubt, awful. Even knew there was very little he could do to stop the little memories Ienzo had of his parents from fading away. But, there was one thing Even knew he could do that might help the poor boy, even though he believed-no, knew-that doing it would make him himself feel bad. There were many things that Even knew about Ienzo's parents—things that he'd thought he'd never discuss again or recall, because they were unpleasant for him to think about. Memories filled with pain, guilt, regret, denial, broken dreams, shattered hearts, and happiness-to Even, they were a source of both wonderful joy and aching pain. These were memories that Ienzo would love to hear about even though Even didn't have the heart to think about them.

But how many memories of his parents did Ienzo have that he'd keep with him forever? Those memories were dwindling; Ienzo could very well indeed be left with nothing one day. But Even's memories-his own memories of the very same people-were ones he'd carry with him for a lifetime.

He knew what had to be done.

"Ienzo."

"Huh?"

Even took a deep breath. "I never told you this before, but, I knew your parents quite well."

Ienzo's eyes grew wide. "You did? Really?"

Even nodded. He smiled sadly at Ienzo. "I did. In fact…your parents were two of the greatest friends I could have ever asked for. And there's not a day that goes by that I don't miss them."

"Please Even, can you tell me what they were like?" Ienzo implored.

"Ienzo, I'll tell you everything about them. Their story, their joys, their pains, their friendships, their fates …you'll know them all. But for me to do that successfully, you'll have to hear my story too.

"What do you mean, Even?" asked Ienzo.

Even closed his eyes. "Hush, Ienzo. Don't speak. Just listen to my story, and you will know the truth."

And Even began his tale.


	2. Gavril

13 Years Ago…

He never realized how breathtaking and impressive his homeland truly was. There had never been a time where he'd seen the sky so pink and beautiful, or immaculately cloudless. The view of the land was also amazing—the peaks of bright green mountains that lined the horizon, the gently rolling fields of grass, and the occasional sighting of wild fauna. Why had he never seen his land before the way he did now? He couldn't believe he had lived so much of his youth never having seen the magnificence of this beautiful world. And not only that, he never felt so awash with light so pure, warm, and uncannily alive.

The sound of a finger snapping suddenly pulsed through the air. Following the snap came footsteps, and ultimately, a voice.

"Even!"

Even turned around. He looked over his shoulder, spotting the form of a young man standing behind him. The man waved at him, before walking towards him and then standing beside him on the spacious, open-air observation deck on the top floor of the train they were traveling on.

"I was wondering where you went. I couldn't find you, and got worried."

Even quietly laughed to himself, slightly amused by his companion's words. "That's rare, Gavril, hearing you say that. You barely worry about anything."

"I never said that was true!" Gavril laughed. "Anyway, what are you doing up here?"

Even pointed out to the lush and scenic landscape that was quickly passing by them. "Look out there," he instructed. Gavril's squinted his eyes to get a clearer image of what he was seeing, and he pressed a hand against his brow to shield his from the glare of the young early morning sun.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Even asked. "And to think that we both grew up not knowing this—any of this—existed."

Gavril nodded. "It is really pretty," he remarked. "And now, we're finally seeing it!" he exclaimed with gusto. "Can you believe how lucky we are, Even? There aren't too many people nowadays who can get a chance opportunity to go to the most beautiful city in the Realm of Light!"

"Luck?" said Even. "On the contrary, I owe our brains and wits for helping us get this far."

Gavril laughed out loud. "Why does it matter? The point is, Even, we're going to Radiant Garden! The city of light! I don't know about you, but for me, it's a dream come true!"

"You call joining the Engineering Corps at Radiant Garden your dream come true? You're just getting a job, Gavril—"

"Who cares about my job offer? You're the real winner here! Look at where you're ending up Even! D'you realize who you're going to be working for?"

"Yes, I do," said Even. "But it's not a job, Gavril, it's an apprenticeship under Ansem the Wise."

Gavril slapped a hand on Even's shoulder. "And a heck of an amazing one too! You're practically going to be in the presence of royalty Even! You must be thrilled, right?"

Even glanced over to Gavril's face. He beheld the inquiring look on his friend' s gray-blue eyes. With the corners of his lips curling into a smug grin, Even replied, "Do you have to ask?"

Gavril threw his head back in laughter again, his eyes bright and shining, as was his tousled layered black hair as the sun bounced off of it. Even couldn't help but laugh along with him.

There was nothing more dear to Even than having his best friend by his side. The two men were inseparable; each considered the other his brother, and they'd known each other for as long as they could remember. Even always thought he and Gavril were a peculiar pair. While Even was a serious, composed, and no-nonsense individual, Gavril, in contrast, was outgoing and lively, cheery-eyed and full of humorous and enthusiastic zest—which , every now and then, Even tired of. Gavril, likewise, would sometimes complain about Even being a bit of a killjoy and But in the end, it was Gavril's love for learning and discovery, as well as being a hopeful and confident dreamer, that Even liked the most about him and believed he, too, shared with him.

When their laughter had finally died, Even and Gavril leaned against the railing of their train car's top deck and looked far out into the distance.

"What do you plan on doing, once you move into Radiant Garden?" Gavril asked his friend.

"I'm not sure," said Even. "I assume Ansem the Wise will decide what I shall do."

"Do you think you'll be the only apprentice of Ansem the Wise's?"

Even shrugged. "I can't say I know for sure. But surely he must have another hand or two to assist him. I imagine he must be a busy man."

"If you're good enough, you can rise to the top and become his foremost apprentice!" piped Gavril.

"I'm going there to do research Gavril, not to participate in a popularity contest or a battle of wits!" Even exclaimed.

"Hey, you never know! Anything could happen, Even!"

"Hm." Even crossed his arms. "Well, Gavril, what do YOU plan on doing after settling down at Radiant Garden?"

Gavril's brow crumpled. He scratched his head as he thought hard in silence about what to say. "I dunno," he said. "I guess, I'll just stick with the Engineering Corps until I can come up with something. Although, I would like to find some workspace that I can turn into a workshop, and start a business of selling homemade mechanical parts and inventions!"

A small laugh escaped Even's lips. "Good luck, then. You'll need it. I doubt you'd even last for a month under that plan."

"You doubt my potential for success as an inventor?" Gavril asked, his voice full of mischief.

"No, it's just that—" Even began to say.

Gavril cut him off. "We'll see about that! I smell a competition brewing here!"

Even frowned. "Gavril," he said in a firm voice, "I don't do—" Before Even could finish his sentence, Gavril briskly walked away, heading for the stairway back to the inside of the train decks below. "Where are you going?"

"Back inside to get some paper and pen!" said Gavril.

"For what?"

"To make a contract for the competition! We'll lay out a statement, the conditions, sign it in ink and, soon it will be official!" Gavril said as he ran off.

"Gavril!"

Even's call was no use. Gavril had already disappeared. Even leaned his back against the railing of the observation deck, and grimaced to himself. _Look at what I've gotten myself into...again. I don't bet…_

He looked over his right shoulder. He saw the observation deck on the train car in front of the one he was on. Not a soul was on it.

_It's a shame no one wants to come outside and enjoy the view of the scenery from here. I suppose I'm the only one._

Even sighed. Perhaps it was about due time to head back inside the train anyway. But before he did, he faced the next train car in front of his, with the other observation deck, and looked ahead. The cool gust of wind hit his face. Finding peace, he closed his eyes. The light's presence, combined with the gently blowing wind, created such a calm, soothing, and strong aura. With every passing second, Even felt the light grow stronger and stronger.

He didn't even have to ask anyone about it, but he knew that very moment that Radiant Garden was not too far away now.

After taking in the cool air for one last time, Even slowly opened his eyes and looked up. When he did, he suddenly found himself overcome with stiffness, his body frozen, as he gazed deeply at the other observation deck in front of him.

A pair of minty green eyes, the most beautiful eyes Even had ever seen, were gazing right back at him.


	3. Verena

A young woman smiled sweetly at Even.

Even moved back, slightly started. "Oh!"

The woman giggled. She had medium-long hair with light waves and layered side-swept bangs parted on the left side of her head. Her hair was the color of the darkest shade of blue Even had ever seen. He would have mistaken it for black if the sun hadn't been casting a beam of light at the woman. The woman also wore a white pillbox hat and a wooly gray trench coat.

Even blinked. He moved his hand to wave at her, but quickly withdrew it back to his side. "Erm…" Even swallowed a pocket of air down his throat. "He-hello," he managed to say with a tentative voice.

The woman seemed pleased to hear Even respond. "Hello yourself," she replied cheerily. She smiled ever so brightly at him.

"Um…" for the first time in his life, Even felt awkward. "Yes…yes, hello."

"Who are you?" asked the woman asked from her observation deck.

_Well, she seems interested in you, _Even thought. _It'd be rude to ignore her._ "I'm Even," said Even. "And you?"

"I'm Verena!" said the woman. "Beautiful morning, don't you think?"

Even nodded. "Yes, it is."

"You're heading for Radiant Garden?" Verena asked.

"Yes, I am," Even replied. And then: "Are you too?"

Verena nodded. "Of course! I live there!"

Even blinked. "Huh." _How interesting. I suppose…_ "For how long have you been living there?"

"Since the day I was born!" she said in an elated voice.

The levity in Verena's voice made Even laugh.

"What's so funny?" Verena asked.

"You," said Even, "You remind me of my best friend Gavril."

Verena's head tilted to one side quizzically. "Oh?" Verena asked, intrigued and curious. "How so?"

Even rubbed the back of his head. "Well…." he searched for a good way to say wanted to tell her. "Gavril…is a very….cheerful person." _Ugh. That sounded stupid._

Verena laughed. "Cheerful? Me?" She closed her eyes in delight. "I suppose you have that right!"

"I…do?"

Verena nodded. "Mm-hm!"

Even turned red. He briefly looked away from Verena momentarily. "Well, I….that's comforting to hear."

"So what brings you to Radiant Garden?"

"I'm taking up an apprenticeship there."

Verena's eyes grew wide. "An apprenticeship? For what?"

"For research."

"What are you researching?"

Even shrugged. "I don't know yet," he said, embarrassed. "Sorry"

"There's no need to apologize," said Verena. "It's perfectly ok that you don't know anything yet."

Even was surprised. He turned red again."Well!...I—I see!"

Verena giggled at Even's bashfulness. When she did, Even couldn't help but do the same.

"Who are you taking your apprenticeship under?" asked Verena.

"My master-to-be is Ansem the wise," Even replied.

Verena gasped in surprise. "Ansem the Wise?" she repeated, her voice filled with wonder. "Our wise and benevolent king?"

"Yes, he's the one."

"Oh my goodness," said Verena, awestruck "Then that means you must be wise too!"

"That's not necessarily true…"

"But you must be! You must!"

Even closed his eyes and smiled. "I'm flattered to hear that. But….I still have much to learn."

"Under him, I don't doubt you'll become as prudent as the wise and great Ansem."

Even laughed softly. Then, he saw Verena close her eyes. He watched her momentarily, even though she couldn't see him watch her.

_I must admit…she seems very kind, and very honest,_ thought Even. _And…very beautiful too. I don't think….I've ever…met another like her before._

He enjoyed their conversation so far. Now he almost wished that this train ride would never end.

"Can you feel it?"

Even broke free from his train of thought. "Hmm?"

Verena repeated her words. "Can you feel it?"

"Feel what?"

"The light."

Even nodded. "Yes, I do."

Verena looked pleased. "Then I guess I'm not the only one."

Even looked perplexed. "What do you mean?"

"I was afraid I was the only one who can feel the light," said Verena.

"Oh." Even paused momentarily for something to say. He knew from experience that sensing light was not an ability that every being in the universe possessed. Only those who had great and strong hearts could feel the light, and, in turn, its opposite—darkness.

"I don't see any reason why it's something to be embarrassed about." said Even

"You think so?" asked Verena.

"Well, yes. I don't see why not," said Even. "It's nothing you should be ashamed of. "I don't hold anything against myself for sensing light, or darkness. It just means that I, and you as well, have strong hearts. Oughtn't you not feel proud to have this ability?"

Verena looked unsure.

"If it helps," said Even, "My friend Gavril can't feel light or darkness, though I know his heart is great in its own way," said Even. "And, to be honest, he's very jealous of me, for feeling light and darkness."

Verena laughed gaily, and Even smiled at her. Then Verena closed her eyes again. "The strong presence of light we feel," she said, "that means we're almost there. We ought to be there in about a quarter of an hour now, more or less."

"Yes, I know," said Even.

Even then saw Verena look suddenly a little sad. "That means we'll have to get off this train soon, and go on our separate paths…" said Verena.

"Yes…"

Verena gazed deeply into Even's eyes. Even could feel the weight of her gaze on him. It was too strong to ignore.

"I really liked talking to you…Even."

He felt his heart skip a beat when she said his name. There was something so profound and special about uttering one's name for the first time, especially if it was someone whom a person felt a special connection to. "Same with you…Verena."

Verena smiled. "I…don't know how to say this…but…"

"Yes?"

There was a moment of silence between the two of them, as they both stood in the observation decks of their respective train cars, facing each other.

It was Verena who ended it. "I…"

Just then, a voice cried out, coming from the train car Verena was on.

"Verena!"

Verena turned around. "I'm coming, Uncle!" she responded. She turned back to face Even, and sighed. "I must go now."

"Yes, it looks quite so, I'm afraid," said Even. "But before you go, what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

Verena smiled sadly at him. "I'd like to spend more time with you."

Even blushed. "Oh! Well…I, um…"

"Verena!"

Verena stated to turn around and leave. Even's heart beat wildly when he saw her begin to depart.

"WAIT!" he called out to her.

"Hm?" she said.

Even didn't want her to leave feeling sad. "You needn't worry about never seeing me again."

Verena 's eyes grew wide. "Oh? What do you mean?" she asked him.

"Well," said Even. "You said Radiant Garden is your home. And, for the next few years, it will be my home as well. I most likely will be residing at the castle of Ansem the Wise. And, Radiant Garden, from what I've heard, is not a very big city."

"It isn't," said Verena.

"Well then," said Even, "let's just say…I have a feeling we are destined to cross paths again."

"We will?" asked Verena.

"If you remember where I'll be, then yes," said Even. "Alright, Verena?"

Verena smiled. "Alright."

"VERENA!"

Verena sighed. "I guess this is goodbye."

"For now," Even reminded her.

"Of course." Verena began to leave. Even watched her walk away. Verena turned her head over her shoulder to look back at the man she'd met a few minutes ago. "Farewell, Even. Until we meet again."

Even gave her a curt nod. He watched Verena disappear down the stairs that led her to the decks below her own train car. And then she was gone.

"Even! Even!"

Even turned around. Gavril had returned. He was running towards him now, holding a pen and what looked like a white paper napkin in his hands.

"Ok," said Gavril, "I couldn't find any paper, but I went to the dining car and found this—" he trailed off, noticing something different about his friend, in particular, the expression on his face. "What are you smiling for?" he asked Even.

"Oh, nothing," Even replied, nonchalantly.

"Come one, tell me!" Gavril insisted.

"I'll tell you later," said Even. "Come on, let's go back downstairs."

Even knew he'd see Verena again. He didn't know when he would, but until he did, he knew that they'd find each other, one way or another._ Of course we'll meet again,_ he thought. _I'm sure of it._


End file.
